Epiphany
by twilightttttx3
Summary: Max realizes how much your subconscious mind can reveal in real life. One shot. Pleas review! First fanfic.


**Hey! This is my first fanfic. It's just a one shot. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the lyrics to I Want You**

_I opened my eyes to see a gray wall through metal bars. I inhaled a sickening smell. It was the smell of the School. A deluge of fear and anger poured into me. I quickly took in my surroundings to find that I was once again in a cage. A slightly larger cage was across from mine, containing two mutants; a boy and a girl. _

_They didn't seem to notice their surroundings. They didn't speak and they didn't move. They just sat in their cage, staring into the other one's eyes. I also noticed that despite the dark, depressing surroundings they glowed. That's when I realized: they were in love. _

_A smile spread across my face at the sight of these two people. I wasn't quite sure why, but seeing them gave me hope. I was also filled with even more hatred towards those hellish scientists. __**(AN: Why yes, hellish is a word.) **__Because of them, these two people would never be able to live a normal life with each other. They wouldn't be able to go out to dinner together or enjoy a walk in the park. They couldn't get married or start a family. They probably didn't even have more than a few hours a day with each other._

_As if on cue, just to heighten my anger, an eraser burst in to the room, holding a gun, and ripped the boy out of the cage._

_There was screaming._

_There was the sounding of a shot._

_There was blood._

_There was pain._

_There was death._

_I watched the girl as she sobbed over the lifeless form of her love. She slowly raised her head to look at me. I gasped as I saw her eyes. The only emotion I could read in them was utter despair. She couldn't even manage to get mad at the eraser. The boy she was in love with, possibly her mate, was torn from her side forever._

I shot up in my makeshift bed, eyes wide. The image of that girl's face was imprinted in my brain. I felt tears on my cheeks. My heart twisted as I thought what if I was in the girl's position, sitting over the body of a flock member? My heart bent even further as I thought what if that body was Fang?

At that moment I had an epiphany of sorts. One of us could die at any second. With erasers always after us and the possibility of expiration dates, it was extremely likely. I didn't have time to worry about 'what ifs.' I had to tell Fang how I felt; before it was too late.

But how did I feel? I nearly laughed at myself. I knew the answer to that question with no doubt in my heart. I was in love with him.

I crawled out of my blanket and saw Fang taking watch at the mouth of the cave we were currently using as shelter. The moon caused a white glow to surround him, creating great contrast with his dark form.

I began to feel my feet slowly move. I plopped down next to him and kept my mouth shut, silently gathering my thoughts.

"Hey," he whispered, not wanting to wake the Flock.

"Hey," I began. "Um, I think we should - well, I need to tell you something."

He looked over at me silently telling me to go on.

"Well, you see, I kind of realized something before. We're mutants on the run."

"You just realized that?" he asked, slightly amused.

"No, I wasn't finished. We're mutants on the run. We could die at any minute. We don't have enough time to wait for the right moment. So, I'm just going to go ahead and say this."

I stared into his eyes, seeing both curiosity and hope. This motivated me to continue.

"Fang, I love you. I want you. I want you so bad." I blushed and looking away said, "I think I've been listening to the Beatles too much." Fang made a small chuckle.

I turned back to face him and he simply said, "I love you too, Max. Always have, always will."

My heart grew about five sizes and I closed my eyes, repeating his words in my mind. I felt his hand touch my face and his full lips on mine. It was a sweet, simple kiss, but filled with so much passion, so much love, at the same time. Fang was the first to pull away and he rested his forehead on mine. Then, in his best John Lennon voice, he quietly sang, "I want you so bad, it's driving me mad."

We just sat there all night, staring at each other. And I'm pretty sure we glowed.


End file.
